Sun Child
by Zoebel
Summary: So take the Goa'uld from Stargate and combine a bit of Harry Potter magic with shadow magic and dump it in Domino Japan and laugh evilly as it all plays out... This is a crazy AU which picks and chooses bits of cannon when convenient, enjoy.
1. Prolouge

**So take the Goa'uld from Stargate and combine a bit of Harry Potter magic with shadow magic and dump it in Domino Japan and laugh evilly as it all plays out...  
** **(All characters belong to their original creators who are gracious enough to let us reek havoc with their babies.)**

In a world of magic and aliens the Goa'uld Sun God Ra ruled Ancient Egypt with an iron fist. The first to discover the Tau'ri, Ra was the one, and the only, Goa'uld to ever be able to use shadow magic. The other System Lords could not understand it. They would spend countless days, weeks, years trying to track down the elusive shadow magic users to claim them as hosts. They would possess these humans who had shown their ability to use shadow magic, but could never unlock the magic for themselves. What they didn't realise was you had to cultivate shadow magic yourself, eventually splitting your soul, using Ka to create a spirit monster that reflected yourself like nothing else could.

Ra protected as many as he could, not out of love or a twisted sense of duty but merely to keep the secret to himself, to make sure he was the only Goa'uld with the rare talent. He made sure no one with shadow magic was able to get through the Chappa'ai keeping the secret to the first world, preventing it from spreading across the stars. As time wore on this became more difficult so from the shadows Ra manipulated the humans of the Tau'ri, helping them in their quest to overthrow the 'false gods'. He would loose the planet along with the other System Lords, but he had Abydos and the others to make up for it.

In time the Goa'uld forgot about the mysteries of shadow magic, fading from rumour to whispers, eventually falling into silence, remembered only by Ra. The Tau'ri buried the Chappa'ai, slowly healing from the wounds caused by their evil overlords, real experiences recalled as myths and legends, remembering the what but not the why. They remembered shadow magic longer than the Goa'uld, but in time the knowledge was buried just as knowledge of the Chappa'ai was before it.

 **So I'm full of shit and making this up as I go along. I have no idea how the timeline works with this thing, events just happen *shrugs*. So each Duel Monster is half of someone from the past's soul, the more people to use shadow magic the more half souls out there...Let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 1

**So moving on from the prologue into the actual story yay! I have no idea where my brain comes up with this crap...meh oh well.  
(Once again not mine...I mean I wish coz that would mean I wasn't a waitress working for minimum wage.)**

Tau'ri... Unanticipated to say the least. He had expected to return to them eventually, not for them to stumble along finding him. It had been quite amusing toying with the children, as a cat would a mouse, well until it blew up in his face. Literally. In retrospect he should not have underestimated them, these were the decedents of those that practiced shadow magic. Apparently the little shits had gotten more violent with age. They hadn't progressed as much as he had expected, their so called warhead being crude and primitive but as it turns out incredibly effective. Well after he had modified it a little bit.

Really the most surprising part of the whole thing was the fact that he wasn't dead. That's not to say drifting along through the stars as disembodied spirit was any better. Well not drifting exactly, but being pulled towards something. Floating, following the pull through space, passed planets and stars gave him plenty of time reflect, moving on from anger and rage, through to confusion and amusement and finally hitting boredom. Boredom was truly a human concept, he had never felt it before taking his first human host. All the wonders of the universe, things to create, and humans came up with boredom. Typical.

He should have seen it coming, the solar system was vaguely familiar, even after thousands of years. But so caught up in the annoyance at his boredom, he hadn't really been paying attention. When he finally noticed that he was approaching the blue and green planet it clicked. Of course he was returning to the first world. He was being reunited with the other half of his soul, his Ka, his Spirit Monster. Who'd have known that splitting your soul could prevent death?^

Drifting down through the planet's atmosphere to the surface was a surprisingly painless experience, then again he _was_ a disembodied spirit. From the land masses he could see, (how could he see anyway?) he was roughly opposite his domain, the beautiful Egypt. Finally reaching a city on a small land mass near Yu's old stomping grounds he started resisting the pull, stopping himself from going through the planets surface and reuniting with his Ka. Really the only thing worse than being a spirit would be being stuck within a lump of stone for eternity.

Slowly figuring out how to consciously move himself, he started exploring the city. His first discovery being that allowing humans to walk through him was incredibly disconcerting and he was better off floating above head height. As he explored, he picked up the language, a natural ability of Goa'uld he was incredibly fond of. Unfortunately he got bored again, denied a purpose in his current state he drifted along aimlessly. That was until he saw the human child.

He had drifted into a rougher area filled with poverty, down a back alley. Finding the child was a pleasant surprise, transfixed he stared at the child assessing it's features: it had hair and eyes the golden colour of the sun, and a tan reminiscent of the people of Egypt. The child stood out from the others he had seen, a golden child beautiful under the layers of dirt. A sob broke the spell, scanning the child again he felt a rage like never before. His golden child should not be covered in bruises or sluggishly bleeding cuts. Reaching out he brushed against the child mind: _pain, sorrow, hunger, fear, loneliness._

" _Little golden child what has happened to you?_ " His reply came in the form of jumbled images; running trying to catch a car as it drove away, being left alone in an apartment for days at time, being ignored when an older less striking version of the golden returned, being slapped for asking questions or crying and being told to act like a man, running out of food, being forced to beg for food and money, being beaten up for the meager amount of money it had manage to scrounge.  
 _Please help me...please._

It was in that moment, in which the sun child Jonouchi Katsuya invited the Goa'uld Sun God Ra to possess him that the universe shifted. The unfathomable happened and the consequences rippled throughout the universe.

 **^No really who? Hehehe thank you JK for horcruxes (blows kisses).**

 **I'm thinking that spending time possessing a human host effects Goa'uld more than they think. Anyway spending an unspecified amount of time as a disembodied spirit would change you however you look at it. So anyway short and sweet. More should hopefully follow soon as long as my muse does not disappear.  
PS: I wrote and posted this at stupid o'clock with no beta so please point out and errors so I can edit.**


End file.
